Aloe vera is a tropical or subtropical plant of the lily (Liliaceae) family that has leaves growing in a spiral rosette pattern around a central stem. The leaves of the Aloe vera plant contain a viscous but essentially clear gel given structural rigidity by hair-like connective fibers that run therethrough. Freshly excised from the plant, Aloe vera gel has been used for centuries by those living where the plant naturally grows as a health and beauty aid.
For example, Aloe vera is a traditional anti-inflammatory topical ointment used to combat the inflammation and pain caused by jelly fish stings, insect bites, sunburn and the like. Aloe vera soothes and cools the inflamed skin, numbs the pain associated with the inflammation and prevents itching.
Aloe vera is a traditional remedy for many digestive disorders such as irritable bowel syndrome, ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, oesophagitis, peptic ulcers and oral lesions. Additionally, as an abundant source of essential nutrients, Aloe vera is a nutritional supplement and a detoxifying tonic that revitalizes the body. Moreover, as a beauty aid, Aloe vera enhances the ability of the skin to absorb moisture, thus revitalizing the skin.
The therapeutic qualities of the clear gel of the Aloe vera plant described above depend on the freshness of the gel. For example, the pain of a sunburn may be stopped, not to reoccur, by applying the clear gel from a leaf that has just been cut, but if the gel has been exposed to air and light for several hours the therapeutic powers are partially lost.
Several processes have been developed and are employed to preserve the freshness and therapeutic qualities of the Aloe vera gel. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a prior art process 10 for preserving the freshness and therapeutic qualities of the Aloe vera gel. The Aloe vera gel is heated to 49° C. at step 12. At step 14, ascorbic acid is added. At step 16, the Aloe vera gel is cooled to about 25° C. The existing processes, such as process 10 of FIG. 1, however, cannot meet the demands of today's marketplace.
The beneficial properties of the Aloe vera plant have created a demand for Aloe vera gel and Aloe vera products in regions where Aloe vera may not be grown. Thus, the market area for Aloe vera gel has expanded far from Aloe vera sources and the distance to the marketplaces has greatly increased. Accordingly, Aloe vera gel is delivered to the marketplaces by transcontinental transport, such as by truck or train, and by transoceanic transport, such as by ship. Environmental control during transcontinental and transoceanic transport is difficult. Environmental conditions, such as light, temperature, and humidity are extreme and place a great stress on the Aloe vera gel. Moreover, production of Aloe vera products in large quantities translates into longer storage times, and therefore, a need for products with longer shelf-lives.
The greater demand for Aloe vera in more remote marketplaces requires an Aloe vera gel with a stability that the existing stabilizing processes cannot provide. Accordingly, a need exists for a stabilizing process and a resulting Aloe vera gel that retains its beneficial properties while experiencing the extreme environmental conditions of transcontinental and transoceanic transport. Moreover, a need exists for an Aloe vera gel with a significantly increased shelf life. The present invention provides such a process and gel.